1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of pet toys and exercise devices for pets. More particularly, this invention relates to a device for exercising and entertaining dogs and other pets.
2. Background of the Invention
Numerous toys have been devised to amuse and entertain pets such as dogs and cats. Many such devices also provide valuable exercise for the pet. Such exercise is especially important for animals that are confined to relatively small areas during the day while their masters are at work. Of course, since larger animals require more space to run and play in order to obtain adequate exercise, they may be even more prone to not getting enough exercise than smaller animals.
Although many such toys for pets exist, often larger dogs, for example 50 pounds or so and up, have little difficulty destroying the toy in their play. It is therefore desirable to provide a very durable toy that can withstand the play of larger dogs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,510 to Tae-Ho discloses a pet toy with an expandable wand which is attached to a wall. The toy includes a furry body section. The toy is suspended by a tether which may be elastic. U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,855 to Galkiewicz discloses a cat toy which uses a flexible rod member to control a toy at the end of a cord. The toy itself in these patents is likely unsuitable for use by a larger dog who would either swallow it or otherwise destroy it in short order.
The present invention provides an improved pet exercise device which can withstand the rough play which might be encountered with a larger dog.